The 49th Annual Hunger Games
by asugarcubeforfinnick
Summary: I've decided to write a Hunger Games fanfic. It's not SYOT, but my next one will be. It features conflict, when an outsider is welcomed as a Career.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"Reapings/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"District 1/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Elicia Banks (17)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"I never intended on volunteering. I was expected to, of course, because I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"am /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"from the first district, and I'm kind of expected to do so. Of course, I'd been trained my entire life, and if I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"did /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"enter the Games, I was surely prepared. A childhood of knife-throwing, mace-swinging and arrow-launching sounds fun, right? It's not. It gets a little tedious after all these years. It'll be better in the arena, though, a whole knew type of combat, a warfare where you actually get something from it. Blood. I have never known what to expect from the feeling of your first kill, but I always imagined it as a feeling off accomplishment, or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"satisfication/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"The kids that don't spend their childhood training are safe, because of the amount of brutal monsters of children about. The amount of them willing to risk their lives, to make their families proud, or to win that jackpot prize for themselves? I don't know, but they do it. If you get reaped, you'll be volunteered for within seconds. Sometimes, fights breakout over who is tribute, and they have to hold another reaping, just this time with no volunteers, and only containing the ones hungry to be tribute. If you know what I mean./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Most people think I'm mad. They tell me I wear that crazy look on my face of someone locked up in a cellar for years on end. I wasn't, of course, because I'm well-off. I'm not like those starving, wrinkly excuses for people from the poorer districts. I'm from 1, and I'm proud. I'm not muscular or well-built, but I'm smaller and swifter, I can throw knives and I can easily dodge obstacles. I've had several Career boys see my skills, and I've had them tell me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"they'de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" easily take me on as an ally. It made me beam. I won't have that chance with the male tribute though. Benvolio Gonzalez. No one dared get in his way when he volunteered. He's enormous, and doesn't speak much. When we embraced on the stage, he turned to face me and paused. His deep eyes seemed to soften for a few moments, before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"hhe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" briskly nodded and shook my hand. There was no way I could tell how he was feeling. He didn't speak to me, he just nodded. He's brutal, Benvolio G, and likes to be left alone, so I'm not sure how he'll deal as a Career. Will he go off on his own? Or will he put his past behind him and join the rest of us? By us, I include myself, because I'm certain I'll be welcomed. I'm still not sure why I volunteered for the Games, certainly not for any family member or friend. Maybe for a taste of what it feels like. It doesn't matter now, anyway, because I've volunteered and now I can't escape. I will survive./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"District 1/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Benvolio Gonzalez (18)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"No one dared get in my way when I volunteered. Not one. Too frightened. I would be too, if I weren't mean. I mean, I look like I've stepped out of a horror movie. My eyes are deep, with little to no emotion surrounding them, and I'm pretty much the tallest guy around, although I'm only eighteen. My muscles bulge, but it's not fat that makes them stand out. It's years of hard work and training. Endless workouts and workshops to get here, to this moment. The moment when the wee lad's name was called, and I raised my bulky arm and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"solemmly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" but clearly declared, "I volunteer as tribute." I suppose they saw it coming, now that I'm eighteen, and this is my last shot at the Games. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"They'de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" probably guessed it from seeing me work so hard. I'm all the talk at school, especially with the girls. I don't have time for girls, but I appreciate the support - I just don't want to show it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanbr class="SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; white-space: pre !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"The girl tribute, of course another volunteer, is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"definately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX30766559" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Helvetica, Helvetica_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX30766559" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" younger than me. The smirk on her face looks triumphant, maybe a tad evil, but I respect her guts. She's a mad one, she has a screw loose, I can tell, but I won't ask her that. She's out to win this, I can tell. So am I. I guess I just want to be able to say I've done it. Done and dusted the Hunger Games. Soon I will be able to, because if they're someone out there that's a part of the Games that's bigger and better than me, I say, come at me./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
